The Tale of the Marauders  The First Night
by Bam McCrudden
Summary: The story of the Marauders. As James Potter is on his way to Hogwarts for the first time he makes new friends and enemies, he falls in love and meets a whole host of influential Gryffindor's.
1. The Journey Begins

BANG!

James felt himself fall down some stairs.

"Dad I'll get you back in a moment" James said slowly getting to his feet rubbing his head he felt a little lump being to surface. James didn't belong to a normal family, he wasn't even remotely normal. James was a wizard about to start his first year of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

As he looked in to the mirror in the hallway, he tried to flatten down his jet black hair. But it always seemed to stick up at odd angels he took his glasses off wiped them clean and placed them back on his nose and looked at his big brown eyes, he thought they kind of looked like mud, or something more disgusting.

James looked up on to the landing and saw his dad looking down at him, smiling. His father looked exactly like him, from his scruffy hair to his round thick rimmed glasses and even their eyes were the same. James pointed his wand at him "patrificas totarlus". Mr. Potter toppled down the stairs and hit the bottom step with a great thud.

"Ha. Very funny. Why did you do that?"

"You started it." James replied.

"Would you to stop that" James mum had appeared in the doorway that lead to the kitchen, she was wearing a pink cardigan and a black skirt. She had black hair that showed signs of graying, her eyes were a deep brown and she was looking down at them with a stern look on her face.

"But…but…" they both started to say

"Really you're both as bad as each other, sometimes it's like I married a teenager and he's never grownup"

Mr. Potter carried James trunk down to the car that was parked in front of their London town house that the Potter's had inherited from Mrs. Potter's parents and put it in the boot. James's father garbed his shoulders looking straight into his eyes.

"I have something for you" he said walking over to the driver's seat and opening the door sat on the seat was a small brown package. James picked it up excited and opened it, a silvery material slid out of it, James was looking at it in utter amazement.

"My father gave this to me when I started Hogwarts and now I'm passing it down to you"

"What is it?" James asked looking up at Mr. Potter in amazement.

"It's an invisibility cloak, but please don't tell your mother I've given it to you. She will kill me"

"Your secrets safe with me dad"

Mr. Potter smiled at his son "now no getting in to trouble"

"I'll try not to" James replied cheekily.

They heard the door close behind them "come on you two otherwise James will never get to Hogwarts"

James practically jumped into the back of the car he couldn't suppress his excitement. His parents got into the front, his father in the driving seat and mother in the passenger side, his father had learnt to drive when James was eight. Mr. Potter believed that this would prove useful and make them less noticeable to the muggle community.

They arrived at Kings Cross station at quarter to eleven and made their way to platform 9 and 10, James's father was pushing a trolley with his trunk on, Mr. Potter liked the way muggle's done things. James looked up at his parents confused and asked "where's platform 9 and ¾?"

"Just watch your father" Mrs. Potter replied.

Mr. Potter stepped away from the trolley and casually looked like he was checking his watch leaning against the wall separating platform 9 and 10 he then disappeared in a blink of the eye. James gripped his trolley tightly and ran at the wall he closed his eyes and braced himself. He opened them to see a gleaming scarlet stem engine with smoke billowing from it. He looked up to see a sign reading platform 9 and ¾.

His mum soon appeared behind him Mrs. Potter grabbed her son and gave him a hug and a kiss on his forehead. "Your father and I are so proud of you, we'll see you soon." she said pulling a handkerchief out of her coat pocket and started to dab her eyes. James looked up to see his dad beaming down at him.

"See you soon" he said while ruffling up his hair and winking at him.

"ahhh dad I just got it flat again"

"Believe me the girls will love it" Mr. Potter said smiling down at him while his mother hurried him on to the train.

James clambered into the train and sat in the first compartment he found, it contained a girl with dark red hair who was staring out of the window. When he entered the girl looked up then went back to staring out the window. James took a seat; he was shortly joined by a young handsome boy with short dark hair, grey eyes and pale skin.

"Can I sit here? There's no were else to sit"

"Sure" James said interacting to the seat opposite him.

"I think some inductions are in order, I'm Sirius Black" the boy said.

"I'm James Potter" he felt himself say while shaking the boys hand.

"Who's that?" Sirius asked cocking his head towards the girl beside the window.

"No idea" James whispered so he wouldn't be heard by her. They sat there in silence for a few minutes then there came a knock on the compartment door and it slid open to reveal a boy.

"Excuses me is that seat taken?"

"No, do come in" James said looking up from his knees. He walked past James and took the seat next to him.

The boy had light brown hair with a hue of ginger to it. He also had bright blue kind eyes and a pale face he looked ill and slightly tired. There were also several long scares across his face. Maybe, James thought had they not been there he would have been very good looking. There was another long pause.

"What?" the boy asked obviously he had noticed the way they were staring at him.

"What happened to your face" Sirius blurted out, and then he quickly looked at his shoes.

"Sirius, shut up" James said looking at Sirius disapprovingly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean…I mean…"

"No it's all right. I had an accident when I was younger, I deal with it" the boy said carelessly.

"What's your name?" James asked

"Remus Lupin, but everybody calls me Lupin, well most" he replied.

"What like Remus and Romulus from Roman mythology?" James asked.

"Yeah, my mum likes all those old stories; she's Portuguese you see and works at a university as a teacher of mythology"

"That's really cool" Sirius erupted putting his feet up on the seat to get more comfortable, he want quite sure what a university was but it sounded interesting.

The door of the compartment slide open once again to revel a boy with greasy lank hair that hanged around his face, and at first glance his eyes looked black. He was already wearing his school robes. The boy caught sight of the girl beside the window and sat down opposite her. Lupin got out a news paper and began to read it. James and Sirius looked at each other and listened in on what was going on.

_"I don't want to talk to you" the girl said. _

_"Why not?" came the voice of the boy._

_"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."_

_"So what" _

_"so she's my sister!"_

_"She's only a-"_

_There was a long pause. James looked up to see the girls face was stained with tears. She caught his eye and James looked down again._

_"But we're going!" he said, unable to suppress the excitement in his voice. "Were off to Hogwarts! You'd better be in Slytherin" the boy said._

_"Slytherin?" James turned round with a sound of disgust in his voice "who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave wouldn't you?" James said turning to Sirius who was lounging on the seats opposite him._

_"My whole family have been in Slytherin" Sirius replied._

_"Blimy, and I thought you were all right!"_

_Sirius grinned. "Maybe, I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?" Sirius added. James lifted an invisible sword._

_"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad."_

_The boy made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on him "got a problem with that?"_

_"No" the boy said though his slight sneer said otherwise "if you'd rather be brawny than brainy"_

_"Where are you going, seeing as though you're nether?" interjected Sirius._

_James roared with laughter. Lupin's eyes darted up from his newspaper. The girl sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike._

_"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."_

_"Oooooooo…"_

_James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice: James tried to trip Severus as he passed._

_"See ya, Snivellus!" Sirius called after him._

"Hi Severus what's…Hummm" came a voice from outside the compartment.

"Hay I know that voice" Sirius said.

The compartment door flew open and a voice said "what's going on in…oh Sirius it's you" the girl went over and hugged Sirius let go of him then took the empty seat next to him, opposite Lupin. On closer inspection James realized that she too was dressed in her school robes. She had mid-length dark curly hair, big brown eyes that twinkled, and she seemed to have pale skin but that was because she had bright red lips.

There was an odd silence in which Lupin put his paper down and looked at the girl.

"Well Sirius, aren't u going to introduce us to your friend?" Lupin said still looking at the girl even more closely than before.

"Ok ok this is Fang" Sirius said.

"that can't be your real name" Remus said intrigued.

"Don't call me that, you know I hate It." there was fire in her eyes as she said this. "My name is …"

"Minerva Dalca" Sirius interjected.

"Why Fang?" James asked wondering why Sirius called her that.

"Don't really know, but it's what I've always been called and I hate it"

"Its cus that's what Bellatrix has always called you, ever since you were really little. It was little Fang this and little Fang that." Sirius replied.

"Shut up" She Said in a playful way.

"Who's Bellatrix?" James asked totally perplexed.

"She's one of my cousins or something I can never keep up with them. They breed like rabbits." Sirius replied. Then him and Minerva both looked at each other and both giggled.

"Well Sirius I find it highly rude that you have not introduced me to your friends" the girl said suddenly. Sirius looked at her then pointed at James "this is James Potter" Minerva looked at him and nodded. "Nice to meet you…Gryffindor perhaps"

"Well that's what I want to be in" James replied.

Sirius then pointed to Remus and said "and that's Remus Lupin" she didn't nod but shook his hand. It took a long time for their hand to part but as they did she said "don't you think the full moon is so beautiful Remus?"

"Yes they are" he Replied.

"So who was that boy who was in here when you arrived you seem to know him" Sirius asked.

"Well his names Severus Snape and he lives up Spinners End" Minerva replied

"Spinners End. What that horrible dingy place near where you live?" Sirius replied.

"don't it's a nice place up there, well I like it and I hope you're not giving him any trouble, he's my friend and he's got problems" she said sternly.

"Well don't we all" Sirius remarked.

"Some of us more than other's Sirius" Minerva retorted looking at him.

"So how long have you two known each other" James asked as his stomach done a summersault as she spoke.

"Since we were born practically, I used to live round the corner from him in London. Well I still do but not all the time."

"Were do you live now" Lupin Asked

"Well my summer home is a cottage near Spinners End but like a few miles away. It's in a little village" she said.

"That sounds nice" Lupin said "I live in the country but it's near the sea and I live there with my mum and dad."

"Wow wonder what I'd be like to have some of those" Minerva said but then Sirius shout her a look of keep quiet and he said "she's just trying to be funny"

"Hay look were nearly there, you'd better change in to your robes I'll c u in a minute" she said opening the compartment door and closing it behind her.

Minerva re-entered the compartment just as the train started to slow down. They all herd the rumble of people making their way into the corridor outside the compartment.

"this is it, let's go" Minerva said sliding the door open and jumping out of the train on to the platform that was now full of students. In the middle of all this confusion there was a giant of a man wearing a moleskin waistcoat and a long brown overcoat that looked like it was made out of dragon hide or something similar. He also had black beetle eyes that looked kind and welcoming and a straggly brown beard. He was calling "first years, first years this way. Come on we haven't got all day" spotting them. They made their way over to him and waited for others to join them, there group already consisted of the red haired girl who was in the compartment with them she was standing next to Severus Snape whispering about something, they then both shot Sirius and James dirty looks. And there was also a short fat boy looking nervously around, a girl with light blond hair who was looking dreamily up at the sky and two girls who were giggling and pointing at the blond haired girl. Soon they were joined by more and more people, in till the platform was completely clear apart from them.

"Ok, that's everyone follow me" the giant of a man said.

They passed through a golden arch way that had been hidden behind a wall of ivy just to the left of James and Sirius. They all made their way down a set of stone steps, which lead to about half a dozen boats sitting at the edge of a giant lake.

"Everyone four to a boat" the man called, settling himself in to a single boat to himself.

Sirius and James clambered into the boat nearest to them and sat in the front, Lupin and Minerva followed and sat in the back.

"Now forwards" the giant of a man said pointing forwards and the boats started to move forward towards the far end of the lake. They passed through another golden archway, and James felt himself 'ooooo' and 'ahhh' along with everybody else as Hogwarts came into full view. The boats hit the edge of the lake in front of a dark tunnel in the side of the rock the castle was placed on. They followed the man through the tunnel, up an old wooden ladder which lead to a trap door in the ceiling.


	2. A Song For Newcomers

**A Song For Newcomers**

They climbed through the trap door into a beautifully lit entrance hall, once everybody had come through it and it had been shut behind the last person. A tall slim lady who looked no older than fifty appeared in front of them, her black hair was tied into a bun at the back of her head and she wore square glasses. The woman also wore a tall emerald green hat and matching robes. She was smiling down at them and they heard her whisper "thank you Hagrid" as the giant of a man passed them and disappeared through a cold damp stone wall.

"Good evening and welcome, now in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But first you must be sorted in to your house, they are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. At Hogwarts your house will be like your family, you will earn points for your house for good behavior but will lose points if you persist to break rules. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup" there was a pause in which Remus looked behind him and said quite loudly and pointing at the spot where the trap door had been "look! The trap door, it's disappeared"

There was a chuckle behind them and they all looked around to see the woman lathing rather hard.

"Why yes Hogwarts has its many secrets, and I don't think I have quite introduced myself. I'm Minerva McGonagall, Pr. McGonagall to you" she said this last bit very sternly. She then checked her watch and said "Ok its time. Now follow me"

They followed her through a pair of giant oak front doors in to the dining room, in to "the Great Hall" James herd Minerva mumble behind him. James smiled this was it he was finally at Hogwarts. James looked around and noticed four long house tables at each one sat students all wearing black robes all of their beady eyes fixed on them as they walked between two of the house tables. The table on the right had students all with blue and bronze striped ties the table on his left had ties in black and yellow. He looked up and realized they had reached the front of the hall. Were there was a long table full of witches and wizards all wearing robes and hats. In the middle sat a tall old man with twinkling blue eyes, a crooked nose that looked like it had been broken at least twice and half moon spectacles. He was also wearing deep purple robes with a matching wizard's hat. He felt as if this man's eyes could see right through him, could maybe see who he relay was.

"That's Dumbledore that is" Sirius said next to him, but James didn't reply, he was still looking at the man when he was drawn away by the distant sound of voice's.

"humm, humm" There was a stool in front of them which James had not noticed before. Upon it an old shabby looking wizard's hat lay. Suddenly a slit in the hat opened and it burst into song.

I'm the grate sorting hat

I'm old yet slightly new

Smart and loyal

Filled with hope

Take a pick inside and you'll surly find the truth.

Gryffindor good of heart

Took the most brave and noble

He believed that every magical creature

Can learn to play its part

Ravenclaw was quick of mind

Wanted only the most smart and loyal

She was also kind of heart

And unafraid of toil.

Slytherin was sneaky and sly

And a serpentongue to match

Took only the most power hungry and ruthless

And Purebloods who were full of ambition

And kind young Hufflepuff gladly took the rest

As long as they were bold and just

Fair and right was the best

In her pure blue eyes alone.

They shared a wish

A hope

A dream

Hogwarts school began

So all before me stand united

Like they once did

And do not betray each other at this time.

So put me on, to find out where you truly belong.

It now occurred to him that he hadn't been paying attention at all to what had been saying. "… Traditional part of the feast. When I call your name you will come forward, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and then you will be sorted in to your house."

Pr. McGonagall unraveled a scroll and began to read names off it;

"Matthew Abbot"

A boy with short brown hair stepped forward and sat on the stool with the hat on his head

"Hufflepuff"

The hat had shouted. The table to the right exploded with cheers and clapping.

"Bertram Aubrey"

"Ravenclaw"

The table nearest to the left exploded with noise and he went and joined them.

Next was Avery who was sorted in to Slytherin.

"Sirius Black"

"Gryffindor"

From the far left hand side of the hall there came cheers and clapping but from the right hand side there came boos, James guessed that this was the Slytherin table.

"Boot, Carson, Catchlove"

"Minerva Gwenevere Dalca - McGonagall"

Minerva stepped forward and flicked her long black hair in an elegant way. She then proceed to sit on the stool and gave James and Remus a little smile and a wink, her eyes were sparkling more than ever. Before the hat had even touched her head however it shouted

"Gryffindor"

The table to the far left exploded with cheers as well as the giant of a man Hagrid and even Professor Dumbledore have a little smile and wave, while Professor McGonagall beamed at her as she went and took an empty seat next to a tall black boy.

"The Dodson twins," the set of twins were sorted into Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff next was…

"Lily Evans"

The girl with the red hair who was standing next to Severus walked forward and sat on the stool.

"Gryffindor"

She looked at Severus gave a little wave and went and sat in the seat opposite fang and they started to whisper to each other. James looked to his left and saw Severus face fall, he wanted to say something but thought better of it.

"Midnight Filmdom"

The girl with the light blond hair who had been standing near them on the platform went to the front and placed the hat on her head

"Ravenclaw"

Next came "Innocenti, Jones, Lovegood, Le Fay"

"Remus Lupin"

Remus timidly walked up to the hat and put it on his head, he sat there for a bit with an angry look on his face and then the hat shouted in a defeated voice.

"Gryffindor"

"MacDonald, Morrell, Mulciber, Norris, O'Conner, O'Neil, Parkinson,"

"Peter Pettigrew"

The boy who had been standing near them on the platform stepped forward and tripped over his robes. Once seated he sat there for about five minutes before the hat shouted

"Gryffindor"

Then before he knew it;

"James Potter"

He walked over to the stool, he braced himself, what if I doesn't say anything and they send me home. So many things were going through his head when he heard the hat shout;

"Gryffindor"

There was an explosion of noise and he made his way over to the Gryffindor table. There were three faces looking and him, three hands clapping the hardest. Sirius, Minerva and Lupin looked ecstatic. He went and sat in between Sirius and Lily and looked up at the staff table, then to who was left.

"Roberts, Rogers, Rosier,"

"Severus Snape"

"Slytherin"

And finally "Stebbins" "Swift" and "Wilkes" Who were sorted in to Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

Once the hat and stool was put away, the headmaster stood up and said in a soft yet loud voice. "Welcome first years and to those who have returned. Now let's not deprive you of your marvelous feast."

The next thing James new the empty golden plates in front of them were filled with food, and there goblets filled with pumpkin juice. As James started to load his plate up with food he looked around at the people who were seated near him. Next to Sirius were two red head boys who were telling a funny story to the tall boy who Minerva had seated herself next to. One of the red haired boys had a prefect badge pinned to their robe.

"And then Fabian just smacked this kid in the face"

"Who was it" the tall boy asked looking across at the Slytherin table.

"Who do you think Kingsley" the other red haired boy answered following Kingsley's gaze.

"That idiot Yaxley in the year above me" the boy called Fabian answered.

"The year under me" the other red haired boy chipped in.

"Oh him, not really worth the time of day if you ask me" Kingsley replied looking down the table at the new first years. Then back at the two boys. "Was he with that Malfoy boy?"

"Isn't he always" Fabian replied "ambushed us, came out of nowhere, and got Gideon with a hex"

"I have my suspicions about them lot" Kingsley looked around again then leaned in and whispered "I think there in league with Voldemort, you know what are they called?"

"Death Eaters you mean, yeah that's what Dumbledore was saying this summer" the other red haired boy called Gideon replied. They all went quiet and continued to eat their food. James also looked down and continued eating his dinner thinking about what the older students had said.

"Hey, Minerva is new years at yours and Minnie's place again this year?" Fabien asked looking at her.

"Of course, isn't it always." she replied

"I just thought in the current state of things" he trailed off looking at Gideon.

"Well it could be worse, yearly day's init." she replied looking from Gideon to Fabien then to Kingsley. They all went quiet looking at their plates, as they wiped themselves clean and were replaced by all kinds of deserts and pumpkin tarts and snacks. James smiled to himself as this happened, he was amazed by how quickly the plates had changed.

"What's this new years at yours?" Sirius asked looking at her in interest "and how come I haven't been invited"

"I thought you'd want to be with your family" she trailed off seeing the look on his face.

"Oh right, yeah well I would, but, maybe not this, I feel a change" he also trailed off looking down at his pumpkin tarts. Noticing the awkward silence Remus made a funny face at Lilly who burst out laughing; this caused James and Sirius to start closely followed by Minerva, Gideon, Fabian and Kingsley. Minerva then hit Remus round the head in a playfully way which resulted in him turning around and tinkling her till she couldn't stop laughing. The plates then cleared and the whole hall went quiet.

Pr. Dumbledore got to his feet. He cleared his through and looked over his half moon spectacles scanning the room with his blue twinkling eyes.

"I have a few anonsments before you all go off up to bed, before your lessons starts tomorrow. First we have a new staff appointment; Madison Swooly will be taking defense against the dark arts for this year. There is an even longer list of banned items that can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office."

"And yet again I must remind you all" his eyes flashed from the Gryffindor table to the Slytherin table "that there is no magic to be used in the corridors and the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students." His eyes wandering back to the Gryffindor table, they were looking directly and Gideon and Fabien who both gave Dumbledore the thumbs up.

"We also have a very rare and temperamental tree that has just been planted within the grounds, I will kindly ask you to please not go near the tree, I do not wish for any of you to lose an eye. Now let's finish the night with the Hogwarts school song, pick any tune you like and sing it to that."

Gideon, Fabien, Kingsely and Minerva burst in to song all to the tune of Purple Haze by Jimmy Hendrix. James was finding it hard to sing without smiling as it sounded all very strange as everyone was ending at different times.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_ _Teach us something please,_ _Whether we be old and bald,_ _Or young with scabby knees,_ _Our heads could do with filling,_ _With some interesting stuff,_ _For now they're bare and full of air,_ _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_ _So teach us things worth knowing,_ _Bring back what we've forgot,_ _Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_ _And learn until our brains all rot."_

"And with that, to bed you all must go as your beds are waiting all warm and snug" Dumbledore finished sitting back down and turning to Pr. McGonagall and begin a deep conversation with her. Gideon got to his feet and ushered over a Blond haired girl.

"I heard you talking about Yaxely, when I get my hands on that boy I swear to God I'm going to"

"Don't do anything Marlene; he's really not worth losing your prefect badge over." Gideon looked around at the first years then said "first years follow me, Marlene and who's the other prefect in your year?"

"Caradoc Dearborn" she replied looking over to a group of boys behind Gideon, at the hearing of his name the tallest boy who had black hair and dark brown eyes came over and stood next to Marlene. Gideon gave him a look of loathing.

"You both take up the rear"

The new Gryffindor's followed Gideon up several fights of stairs, many of them were moving from side to side and up and down, some even disappearing after they had used them, James heard Remus mutter that they were designed by Rowena Ravenclaw herself. They stopped at the seventh floor and followed Gideon down a long corridor only stopping once they had reached a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

She asked them "password?"

"Hairy Snout" Gideon replied.

The fat lady nodded and her portrait swung open to reveal a hole in the wall from the floor to half way up the tall stone wall. Gideon walked through followed by James and the other first years. Once at the end of the hole Gideon pushes a black curtain out of the way and lets them all file into the common room, James looked around at the portrait lined walls, taking in how warm and inviting the room was and noticing the comfy looking arm chairs that were placed in front of the fire. At this point Marlene and Caradoc took over from Gideon who had already made his way up a staircase to the left of the room. There was a long pause and then Marlene spoke

" so basically, girls your dormitories are at the very top of that staircase on your right, the boys it's the same for the left staircase, all your things have already been brought up, and lessons start at nine o'clock tomorrow, so that's really it and now off to bed" both the prefects left up there staircases.

The plump boy who had tripped over his robes at the sorting broke the silence and said "why don't we have a picture, I mean cos it's our first night, so we should remember it" he trailed off looking at the floor as he realized that all eyes were on him. Lilly looked around at everyone and said "that's a really lovely idea, then we can have one when we finish Hogwarts"

"Shows us how we were when we started and when we finish" James chipped in looking at Lilly, hoping she would notice him, she was really quite beautiful he thought to himself..

After the camera flashed a total of eight times and they had been handed out to all of them, James was looking down at the photograph watching the people move around the picture, it was time for bed, James felt himself yawn as he said goodnight to Minerva and followed the boys up to a circle room with five four poster beds which had their trunks at the end of it. James got in to his pajamas and crawled into bed. He had fallen asleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow.


End file.
